


Alone

by behindbucky



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alone, Angst, Drabble, Gen, John/Sherlock - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, hinted Johnlock - Freeform, reflective, suggested johnlock - Freeform, two parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindbucky/pseuds/behindbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot in two parts based on the word alone. Short, relfelctive, incy bit angsty if you look very hard, unltimately quite sweet. Can be taken as Johnlock.<br/>Set before the fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

* * *

**_ Alone: _ **

_Sherlock:_

Sherlock had always Been alone. When he was growing up there was the cold in detachment mummy Holmes always showed, as was the norm of such rich aristocratic families. His father was rarely in the home, spending his time on lavish business trips. His brother, Mycroft, was elder by such a proportion that he cared not to engage with his younger sibling for more than the absolute necessary time, and even these meetings ended in fairly spectacular arguments more often than not.  
Sherlock had been home schooled from a young age by a tutor who taught him a range of subjects from English and maths to languages, all three sciences, as well as the piano, violin and a variety of other skills, considered necessary when growing up amongst the vary highest in society. but one thing that can not be taught is companionship and friendship. And certainly not love.  
And so, as Sherlock aged and made his way in the world, it was these things he lacked, because for all his intellect, knowledge and wealth, these things cannot buy a man a partner to share your life with. So Sherlock remained alone, surviving by his shell he built himself. Interaction was strictly on a business basis. He was, to the greatest extent that one can be in modern society, alone.  
Or at least until John Watson entered his world _._

* * *

_John:_

John Watson was rarely alone. Since the moment he had been born he had felt he was always in the company of at least on other person. Growing up it had been his sister who, even as her life spiralled out of control, kept an eye on John. There was the family, as complex as it was, with aunts, uncles, step-everything's and John's Nan. Then there were his squadron, Fellow medical cops and such, even on the field of battle as he lay, wounded and possibly dying, he wasn't alone, there were others all around him, shouting, fighting and dying.

Despite all this John had always harbored a slight resentment for company. He could never see him self as a people person and, although on the outer surface appeared approachable and warm, he could never bring himself to hold more than a tolerance of company.

Until he met Sherlock Holmes. Then he learnt what true friendship and companionship was. And even possibly what true love was.

* * *

****

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Reviews and such are always lovely...  
> Note: I own nothing recognisable, all rights to the respective owners


End file.
